


The Examination

by CombiningPowers



Category: CombiningPowers, Prasinski - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Doctor/Patient, Fantasy, Fingering, Hospital, Large Cock, M/M, Real Life, Rimming, Sex, Shaving, handjobs, medical fantasy, secretive, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: Feeling a bit under the weather, Chris Pratt visits his local clinic to get himself checked up on. When his Doctor is actually John Krasinski practising for a new role; things get steamy in the consultation room. Is this all real or is it a pre-planned roleplay session?





	The Examination

Twiddling his thumbs and humming a soft tune to himself, Chris Pratt carelessly waited in the clean, brightly lit corridor. Draped over a black leather couch like an old Persian carpet, the 30-something year old actor distracted himself with the spacious, but otherwise empty environment. The area was minimally decorated, probably going along with all the latest L.A trends which basically meant no more than six objects per room. This room had three: a potted plant, a small magazine rack and the couch he was currently sitting in. Surprisingly, the whole building smelt faintly of cinnamon … whatever that meant. Bad day to forget my phone at home thought the grown man to himself, groaning and rotating slumped postions for the fourteenth time in 40 minutes. He wasn’t like most other celebrities (cough Jennifer Lawrence cough) who would demand instant gratification and service, but even he had his limit.

Scratching an itchy spot on his back, Pratt brushed his supple and jelly-like ass with his hand, suddenly coming to the realisation that he hadn’t really thought about what was about to happen. This was a pretty invasive process after all. He was a bit on the young side to worry about prostate related issues, but having recently signed up to be an ambassador for Prostate health (also donating a nice sum), it couldn’t hurt to show the public that even celebrities get fingers inserted into themselves for the sake of health. Thinking back to it, the last time he had even done anything down there was when he was living in a van in Hawaii, with nothing but free time … and his fingers. 

Chuckling to himself at past memories, the door across the room suddenly opened and a man wearing gloves and a lab coat ushered him in. Being the only one there, Pratt took the cue and walked over, rubbing his tired, slightly numbed ass as he crossed the distance. Entering slowly, the light blue paint made him feel relaxed; contrasted nicely against all the stark white equipment. Looking to the doctor for guidance, the man gestured towards the small bed, going to his clipboard for the actor’s chart. “Before we start i just want to say i’m a big fan of your work Mr. Pratt,” excitedly gushed the doctor in a professional manner, “I literally jumped at the chance to get my fingers inside of you.” Pratt smiled and nodded, giggling to himself at the doctor’s phrasing. 

“So have you ever had a prostate exam before?” questioned the doctor, brandishing a pen and clipboard in preparation for the answer. “Nope, no idea what the prostate was until last Tuesday,” joked Pratt with a shake of his head. The doctor seemed to pause and think to himself for a split second, though it probably meant nothing. “So, you have no idea what the procedure entails?” asked the health professional once more, this time with a more … calculating flavour. Once again, Pratt shook his head and adjusted himself in the bed, pulling his jeans up to cover himself. Putting the clipboard down and returning the pen to his front pocket, the man spun on his heels and approached his patient. “Well if that’s the case, then i’ll need to you to undress to your underwear,” requested the doctor, giving off a very eager tone while still remaining confident and competent.

“Everything?” asked Pratt curiously, tilting his head and squinting to make sure the instructions made it from A to B. “Why of course, it’s common procedure to fully undress,” replied the expert, “I didn’t take you for a shy one Mr. Pratt.” Chris blushed slightly at the comment and quickly got off the bed, pulling off his shirt and jeans and dumping them in a messy pile on the floor. Flexing his muscles to get the blood pumping around his body, Pratt once again rested himself on the bed, waiting further instruction. The doctor, though trying to be sly, glanced quick peaks at the gorgeous specimen before him. “You definitely are made for the camera Mr. Pratt,” complimented the other man, walking over to a nearby desk in search of the necessary tools. “You’re very nice and friendly,” commented Pratt to the busy man, twiddling his thumbs over his white underwear as he waited. “With the amount you’re paying for a visit to this private clinic, it would be criminal to present nothing but the finest patient service,” replied the man as if he was reading a script. Pratt nodded in agreement and went back to waiting, something he’d become accustomed to in such a short amount of time.

“Ok lets begin shall we,” announced the Doctor excitedly, brandishing a pair of scissors that he just acquired from the desk. Jumping in spot for a second, Pratt was relieved to see him cutting his white underwear off … before getting confused at why he just did that. “I could’ve just removed them,” suggested Pratt, not sure if this was also normal. “Nonsense, it’s more masculine and manly this way … trust me, male patients like a little rough play when it comes to their prostate,” reasoned the doctor, pulling the white undergarment pieces away and revealing Pratt’s esteemed reproductive organs. Pratt gave a confusing nod but went along with it, liking his doctor enough to put his faith in his methods. “My my Mr. Pratt, it’s a shame you did not venture into adult films,” addressed the doctor as he began analysing the drooping balls and flaccid cock, taking notes in his clipboard as he examined. Pratt blushed before getting more confused as to what was happening (again). “Wait, i thought Prostate exams were about my ass, why are we looking at my dick?” questioned the actor. The doctor paused before brandishing a razor from his lab coat pocket. “I just needed to know if we needed to shave you before the procedure, which, we do unfortunately,” replied the doctor confidently, putting Pratt’s mind at ease. He knows what he’s doing, relax he thought to himself.

Without much warning, the doctor applied a sizeable glob of shaving cream to Pratt’s crotch and inner thighs, the cool foam causing Pratt to spasm slightly, wincing loudly as he did so. “Oohh that’s pretty cold,” whined Pratt softly, spreading his legs slightly to help out. The other man chuckled and began rubbing the cream into the hair-covered area, the liquid now becoming a thick foam. Though the whole thing was not traditionally sensual or sexy, Pratt found his libido stirring, his once flaccid cock now growing. Embarrassed, he kept quiet and tried not to think about the doctor’s fingers rubbing his sensitive thighs and groin. “Erections are quite natural Mr. Pratt, do not be concerned,” reassured his ever so attentive physician, spreading the foam downwards towards Pratt’s hole. Delicately and carefully, the lightly bearded man began shaving the excess hair from Pratt’s lathered body with the metal instrument. Closing his eyes and turning away, Pratt tensed himself as the scraping sounds of metal on flesh filled the office; the doctor quickly but effectively scraping away the foam soaked body hair. Though he wasn’t as hairy as some other men, it barely took 5 minutes from start to finish. “Done and done, you’re looking as smooth as a bowling ball,” remarked the doctor at his handiwork, his gloved hands playing and teasing at the now hairless hole before him, gently prodding the virgin entrance.

“Ooh that feels really … weird,” quavered Pratt as the gloved digits made small circles around his sensitive hole. The doctor used his spare hand to pump out a small amount of lube from a nearby container, mixing it on the entrance while still continuing to massage and prod. “I’m sure you’d want some lubrication before the insertion, my apologies if this is uncomfortable for you,” resounded the health professional, applying a little more pressure with his rubbing as he spoke. “Oh no, i’m ok, just um … keep doing what you need to … i’ll adapt … surely,” stammered Pratt, feeling extra vulnerable as his pink and hairless hole was exposed and touched. I can’t believe how personal the examination was, it always looked so comedic on television thought Pratt as he distracted himself, biting his lip as the dextrous finger continued to slowly but surely enter him, spreading lube in and around his anus. A small moan suddenly escaped Pratt’s mouth, the man covering it immediately in shock. “I’m sorry,” apologised the naked man, turning a bright shade of red, removing any eye contact with the doctor out of embarrassment. The other man simply smiled reassuringly and stood up, making his way back to the table.

Coming back hastily, the doctor was holding a small metal device, the likes of which Pratt was unfamiliar. “What’s that?” asked the naked actor, his legs still spread on the bed with the rest of his body on full display. “This is what we call a speculum,” explained the doctor nicely, “to summarise it’s job … it basically spreads your, um, ‘area’ open.” Before he could ask further questions, the doctor began calibrating the metallic apparatus, turning a crank to reset the opening channels. “Now don’t be afraid Mr. Pratt and please don’t be embarrassed, i take doctor-patient confidentiality very seriously,” bolstered the man, readying the device. Propping his legs upwards into the air, Pratt bit his lip as the cold tip slowly glided into his lubed ass, his cock jolting upwards as he was gradually penetrated. “Oh Fuck,” moaned Pratt softly to himself, enjoying the feeling immensely. It took him back to a long time ago, the nostalgic feeling really helping his nerves settle. Once fully immersed, the real fun began.

Turning the small crank, the arms of the speculum opened like clockwork, spreading and opening the warm entrance around it. With each turn, Pratt loudly whimpered, sweat beginning to form on his brow as the immense feelings of pleasure took ahold of him. It felt amazing, like a continuous and low-key orgasm that kept giving, never taking. His now fully erect penis was throbbing wildly in the air, the tip glistening as pre-cum leaked out. “Fuck me, that feels incredible,” babbled Pratt in-between contained moans, trying his best to not appear so sexually teased. “We haven’t even begun,” replied the doctor sexually, an obvious bulge appearing in his pants as well. Though he was still a little bit confused about the events of the last hour … there was something deep within him that wanted, no, needed to be sated. His nostalgic memories of first time fingering years ago coupled with the allure and bravado of his doctor paced through his mind. It all eventually led to the same conclusion.

“I don’t suppose you could check my prostate with a different tool,” whimpered Pratt like a dog in heat, now beginning to carefully stroke his sensitive and ignored cock. “We do offer an alternative service for those who request,” replied the doctor with his normal and friendly attitude, though his body movements of touching his groin betrayed his confident demeanour. With a small flick of his head and a sex-fuelled wink, Pratt invited the doctor to help him out. Firstly, the doctor removed the speculum carefully, leaving the arms in their extended state to really tease his patient. Biting his lip and rubbing the tip of his glans, Pratt contained the unbelievable blissful pleasure as the device exited, rubbing along the insides of his anal cavity as it exited. With a small pull, the apparatus was removed and Pratt was left slightly gaping, his hairless hole winking as it begged to be filled once more. Unable to contain himself, the doctor buried his face in the actor’s ass, pushing his wet tongue into the open entrance. Pratt relaxed and let his legs drop down onto the doctor as he was rimmed, moaning loudly as the mouth organ licked and inserted itself into him. Stroking his hot and engorged penis with his right hand while pinching his nipple with his left, Pratt was in a very blissful position. “I never knew this was part of the procedure,” joked Pratt in between panting breaths, arching his head back when the doctor buried more of his mouth into his ass. “I’ve been wanting to do this since you made the appointment you sexy stud,” replied the other man breathlessly inbetween submerged rimming sessions, his mouth covered in a thick sheen of saliva and lube.

Though he would’ve normally loved a blowjob, Pratt was intensely desiring his sexy doctor’s cock, the want to be filled overpowering his other needs. “Please fuck me, i want you to massage my prostate with your fat cockhead,” teased Pratt, his eyes half closed as he continued to touch and stroke his waning cock. Smiling deviously, the doctor reached to the end table next to the bed and pulled a condom out of the drawer, ripping the cover off and slipping it onto his leaking cock. Standing up, he stroked himself to full hardness, all the while Pratt adjusted himself on the edge of the sweat soaked mattress, his legs spread open far and wide. Positioning himself, the doctor carefully dipped his 9″ cock into his patient, moaning loudly as the entrance enveloped his member. Both moaned in unison as the penetration slowly unfolded, both men glistening in sweat and perspiration from their rushed foreplay only moments ago. Catching Pratt off guard, the labcoat-donning man thrusted the last 3″ of his meat into him, sending a sharp but phenomenal feeling throughout Pratt’s nerves. Quivering and groaning as he was filled, Pratt covered his head with his hands in an attempt to calm himself. Now fully inside, the doctor began fucking Pratt, removing his cock nearly all the way before immediately pushing it back in. Wet slaps filled the room as his balls slammed against the meaty ass, coupled with the moaning and groaning of the two men. “Fuck me harder, give it to me,” griped Pratt as his hole was stretched, the cockhead brushing against his unloved prostate every so often, sending sparks of electricity through his body. His hair stood on end as the doctor obliged, quickening his deep thrusts until he was practically pounding the awaiting patient. “Fuck Yea!” screamed Pratt in ecstasy as he was fucked like a whore, his face turning red as sweat poured down onto his hairy chest. Stroking himself as his prostate was rubbed against, Pratt could feel a deep pleasure boiling and simmering in his balls; his load preparing for their exit. With an extra aligned thrust, Pratt’s prostate exploded with euphoria. “FUCK! FUCK!” repeated Pratt primally as spurts of his sticky, white load burst out of his enlarged penis, covering his chest and stomach. The orgasm was too great to simply contain and Pratt essentially quivered and spasmed as his body basically was lit on fire. Eyes rolling back as the ecstasy spread throughout him, hands flexing and gripping the bedsheets. It was a sight to see. A sight that also overwhelmed the poor doctor, sending him over the edge too. With a low grunt, he creampied his patient, collapsing onto the shaking actor missionary style as he filled him with his hot load. The two men breathlessly panted on one another as they clambered back to reality, their shared body heat and sweat filling the room. Pratt could still feel his doctor’s cock throbbing inside of him. God i am so making another appointment

\- Bonus (Alternate Ending)

“Jesus John, that was fucking great,” mumbled Pratt as he brought himself back to reality, his oxygen debt still causing him to breathe deep, heaving breaths. Krasinski laughed and removed himself from his secret lover, a small pool of his warm semen dripping out onto the floor as he did so. “I’m just surprised you wanted to do all of this, i mean, the costumes, location,” simpered John, taking in the site of his beautiful and gorgeous beloved. Pratt giggled and wiped the excess sweat from his eyes, wiping it on his hairy chest. “I’ve always had the doctor-patient fantasy … like, it was my favourite porn genre and well, i have the resources to make it reality,” explained Chris, standing up off the drenched and possible ruined mattress and embracing the other man. “I do regret something though,” lamented the now semi-hairless man, staring into Krasinski’s eyes, the feeling of the other’s hot breath on his wetted skin nearly sparking him back into action. “Oh? What’s that?” questioned John, hoping he hadn’t forgot to do something while in character. Before he could do anything, Pratt leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips, pushing his tongue into his lover’s awaiting mouth. The passionate and let me just say it, hot kiss was long overdue and both men fully embraced the other. Hands explored one another, gentle moans were let out, it seemed like it lasted an eternity. Pratt eventually broke it off, giving John’s ass a good slap as he did so, causing the other man to jump slightly. “Anyways, i’d better get this place cleaned up … i promised the owner i’d put it back exactly the way it was before tomorrow morning,” divulged Mr. Pratt, peering gingerly at the trashed mattress and semen covered floor. “Well, we still have 12 hours to use the place and you definitely seemed to enjoy the speculum,” teased John, his tone raising slightly higher in a mischievous manner. Chris looked at the clock and back to his perfect lover, his loins swelling ever so slightly at the insinuation. “How about we switch up the roles then,” suggested Pratt, touching his crotch with his hand ever so slightly while grinning. “Why of course, Dr. Pratt,” replied Krasinski, walking over to the poor, poor bed.


End file.
